


Sleeping Beauty

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, It's pretty vanilla tho, based on that one phone call, dominant jumin bc why not, just self-indulgent smut that i wrote forever ago, yall know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: "Let's just say that it's my fantasy. You look at me like you want something, (y/n). Is there something that you want me to do?""If I tell you, will you play it out for me?" The sensation of being able to hear you both through the phone and in person at the same time threw the ravenette off a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to resist allowing his smirk to grow at your innocent seeming question. The answer was obviously yes. How did you not know that? Ever since he'd realized his feelings for you, he'd been trying to play your fantasies out for you; the dresses, the shopping spree, the jewelry, the fancy meals, everything. But you never asked for any of it and insisted that he didn't have to. You weren't expectant, and though it frustrated him that you wouldn't accept being spoiled by him so easily like most women would, he supposed that's what drew him to you in the first place. Still, though, after everything, he assumed there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind that he was subject to whatever you wanted him to do for you within his power."I've repeated the same words ever since you came here." He explained. "I will do whatever you want. If it's me that you want, I will give myself to you."
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Sleeping Beauty

Jumin smiled at you as the two of you sat in his bedroom. He was in the chair in his room, which sat right across from where you were, laying in the bed, your pretty face resting on his pillow. You looked sleepy, but smiled, picking up your phone.

  
The ravenette wondered what you were doing as he watched you scroll with one hand, using the other to sweep your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your face. You clicked something on the screen, then placed the phone to your ear. Were you calling someone? Who would you be calling at this time? He looked at the time on his own phone- It was late, and you were smiling, so surely it wasn't an emergency... Maybe a party guest? Before he could dwell on it, his own phone started to ring.

  
_(y/n) /ᐠ｡ퟑ｡ᐟ\_

  
Chuckling, he answered the phone and placed it to his ear, loosening his tie and taking it off. He let it fall to the floor as he spoke to you. "There is no wall standing between us- You're in front of my eyes and I'm in front of yours..." He had been looking away from you, but at this, he let his eyes land on your face; pretty pink lips curled into a smile he hadn't seen before. God, he wanted to see every smile you had to offer him. "But you call me and smile? Are you playing with me? This is fun. Still, I won't move." To prove his point, Jumin leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and resting one arm on the arm rest. Your (e/c) eyes were open wide, eyebrows raised as you stared right at him. "I just want to stay still and look at you until you want me so desperately that you can't stand it... I love seeing you make that face." You were looking at him in that way that made him wonder if you wanted something; lips slightly parted, eyes piercing straight into his heart. At that moment, he couldn't bring himself to wonder exactly what had led him to be so willing to give you everything in the short amount of time that you'd known him. Instead, his mind was clouded with thoughts of seeing that expression- That damn wanton expression that made his knees as weak as his heart was for you, thoughts of seeing it in more provocative situations. Still, he powered through and shoved that to the back of his mind, putting on a knowing smirk and letting his gaze move upwards so he wasn't looking at you anymore. "Let's just say that it's my fantasy. You look at me like you want something, (y/n). Is there something that you want me to do?"

  
"If I tell you, will you play it out for me?" The sensation of being able to hear you both through the phone and in person at the same time threw the ravenette off a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to resist allowing his smirk to grow at your innocent seeming question. The answer was obviously yes. How did you not know that? Ever since he'd realized his feelings for you, he'd been trying to play your fantasies out for you; the dresses, the shopping spree, the jewelry, the fancy meals, everything. But you never asked for any of it and insisted that he didn't have to. You weren't expectant, and though it frustrated him that you wouldn't accept being spoiled by him so easily like most women would, he supposed that's what drew him to you in the first place. Still, though, after everything, he assumed there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind that he was subject to whatever you wanted him to do for you within his power.

  
"I've repeated the same words ever since you came here." He explained. "I will do whatever you want. If it's me that you want, I will give myself to you." Though he felt like he had failed miserably, the director tried his best to subtly hint at what he wanted without pressuring you.

  
"Do you know sleeping beauty?" You asked quietly, seeming to settle back down in the bed. You were laying on your side, still facing your boyfriend. You placed the phone on it's backside on the pillow, pressing your ear against it.

  
Though Jumin was taken aback by the question, he was starting to realize that maybe he should start to be in a constant state of expecting the unexpected from you. He knew sleeping beauty; when he was really young, he remembered reading it. The princess in the pink dress came up again in a discussion with V about adaptations of old grim fairy tales made for children, but he hadn't thought about it much since then. Quite frankly, he had more important things to think about than the princess that every little girl in his age dressed up as for Halloween when he was five, but if it interested you, he might've been willing to change his stance. "The story of a princess who pricks her finger on a spinning wheel and falls into a long slumber. I read it in a book of fairy tales when I was little. Do you want to be that princess?" Bingo. At that sentence, you let your eyes fall shut. It was almost convincing. In fact, he might've thought you were asleep if it wasn't for the way that you burned red from your cheeks up to your ears. "I'll never get bored seeing the face you make when you prick your finger." The ravenette stood, walking over to where you laid and getting on his knees in front of the bed so that he was eye level with you. Your sweet perfume mixed with the scent of his own cologne tickled his nose. Your eyes were still closed, and he knew as he looked at you that he would _never_ be bored by any of the expressions you made in his presence. "But I enjoy looking at your wide eyes more, so I will wake you up with a kiss." He paused for a moment to make sure that it was okay. You were still playing with him, pretending to be asleep, but the little upward curve of your lips that you couldn't quite restrain despite your obvious attempts to do so gave you away. He pulled away, the soothing taste of your chap stick remaining on his lips. "That face, you want to pretend that you're sleeping? Let's see how long you can bear until you open your eyes." Jumin continued his teasing, still holding the phone to his ear as he moved the covers out of the way and kissed your cheek. "You can be greedy." The ravenette moved down to your neck, nose gently pressed against your pulse as he sucked a wine-colored hickey into your supple skin. He was tempted to bite down, but figured the quiet moan you released at something as simple as a hickey was enough for now. He wanted to hear more, though. You kept your eyes closed, trying to silence yourself as you felt a cold, strong hand trailing up and down one of your thighs, close to where you wanted him to touch, but not close enough. "Much more greedy." Jumin accentuated his words, hand stopping at the inside of your thigh and giving the delicate skin a brief but rough squeeze before pulling away completely. You shivered, loving and hating the fact that you'd decided to steal his large button up to wear to bed, making every inch of your body accessible with a few pops of the buttons or a quick lift of the top over your head. You opened your eyes, about to protest when he continued. "You can act selfish with me, my princess. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to satisfy you. Just imagining a future with you is fun." Jumin smiled down at you as he stood up straight, pulling the phone away from his ear. "I'll go get some coffee. Now I want to listen to your voice in person, not over the phone." Jumin hung up, setting his phone down on the night table before turning around to go to the kitchen. Before he could leave, he felt your hand gripping onto the back of his shirt.

  
He didn't turn around, though. No, Jumin wanted to wait until you told him your intention.

  
"You said you'd do whatever I want?" Jumin swallowed, turning around to face you with a small nod. "Give yourself to me, then, just like you said. I want all of you, Jumin."

  
Jumin was on top of you in seconds, pinning you to the bed. His hands were clasping your wrists and holding them down, his knees in between yours. His dress shirt on your body rode up so far that it barely touched your upper thighs, revealing your panties to Jumin's eyes as your legs spread. The director's gaze met yours, stone colored eyes peering into your (e/c) ones as he spoke to you. "I never thought anybody could understand me in the way you do... You are the person I've always been looking for." You smiled up at your boyfriend, unable to feel anything but excited by both his words and the fact that he was sitting up on his knees, releasing your wrists so he could unbutton his own shirt. "Ah, your smile tells me you like that. Would you like me to tell you more? Or would you rather me show you my love for you through my actions?" In one slow, flowing movement, Jumin was rolling his shirt down his arms and dropping it on the floor behind him. His figure was nice; defined muscles shifting under his pale skin as he moved. Though he wasn't too muscular, he appeared to be healthy, most likely from his good diet and active lifestyle. The director leaned forward again, licking his lips as he unbuttoned _(his)_ your shirt. 

You hurriedly shrugged the shirt off and tossed it across the bedroom, moving your hands to shove at his chest. Seeming to get the gist, Jumin moved off of you, allowing you to roll over onto your stomach. "My bra." Jumin immediately moved, knees back on either side of your hips, bulge pressed against your ass as he leaned down to unhook your bra, struggling more than he would've liked to admit before finally getting it unclasped. You sat up on your forearms, letting the undergarment fall off of your breasts and shoulders, resting in front of you. You went to move back to laying on your back, but Jumin wrapped an arm around your torso, hand trailing from your waistline, to your hip, up to the warm skin in between your breasts. Before you could react, he was lifting you up slightly. Taking the opportunity to do so, you slid the bra straps off of your arm and tossed it away, gasping when you were pushed back down. "J-Jumin-"

  
"Is this alright, princess?" You nodded in response, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and wrapping your arms around it, burying your face in the smooth material. Jumin moved his arm from around your torso to rest his hands on your hips, slipping his fingers in between the elastic of your underwear an your hot skin, slowly, teasingly pulling them down your thighs and legs. The atmosphere was calm, the only things keeping the room lit were the moonlight shining through the curtains over the window and the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand. "When the moonlight hits your hair, all that anxiety that's been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. You're beautiful, (y/n)." You kicked your panties off, shuddering as one of Jumin's hands moved in between your legs, the other resting back on your hip. The ravenette's fingers gently teased your folds, brushing against your clit. 

  
"Jumin-" You cut yourself off, moaning into the pillow as a finger was slipped into you.

  
"You're wet... How long have you been fantasizing about this? About _me_?" The director questioned in a husky tone, leaning next to your ear, his hot breath against your neck. He pushed his middle finger in, thrusting them in and out fast enough to get you excited but not fast enough to get you close to orgasm. He was teasing until you answered, and you knew he was doing it deliberately.

  
"Since the first phone call..." You answered, remembering just how flustered you'd been by something as simple as his deep, honey smooth voice. "Your voice drew me in." You explained as he added a third finger, gradually picking up his pace. "Jumin!" 

  
"I want to hear you say my name like that again and again... (y/n)..." 

  
His fingers went faster and faster, almost slamming into you. The feeling was almost indescribable as you felt your climax start to build, flashes of heat running up and down your body. Your toes were curling, ears ringing, and you couldn't help but keen as Jumin's fingers crooked. 

  
The director moved a hand up to sweep your beautiful (h/c) hair away from your neck and press a kiss against the back of it, wondering exactly what he'd done to deserve someone so beautiful, so caring, so precious. All he'd been doing recently was falling apart while trying to struggle to put himself back together due to his father's indiscretions, but you were there the whole time, even when he wasn't the version of himself that women wanted; The cold, aloof, business driven man who was next in line to be the chairman of C&R. He was typically calculated and witty, maybe even charming, and that combined with his fortune and good looks were what every woman wanted out of him. You had not only seen that, but you'd seen the other side of him; the side that struggled to hide his emotions, the side that struggled with the constantly tangled threads in his mind. 

  
And you loved both sides. You loved every single part of him, rather it be the tangled threads or the normally aloof aura he gave off.

  
Jumin suddenly pulled his fingers away, making you whine at the loss as he grabbed the pillow in your hands and ripped it away from you. Without explanation, he got off of you and stood up from the bed. The ravenette stood up straight, stretching out as he moved his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean of your juices. Next, the director unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the beltloops and quietly dropping it to the floor. His back faced you as you sat up, laying on your side to face him. You debated on what position would look best, but settled for resting on one of your elbows, sitting up slightly so you could continue to look at him. Finally, he dropped his pants and stepped out of them. You watched in awe, hardly able to get a good glance at his perfect ass before he turned around and faced you. Thankfully, you were given the opportunity when he fished a condom out of the nightstand and put it over himself.

  
"Jumin..." The ravenette walked back over to you, getting on the bed and laying beside you. You were on top of him in an instant, straddling him and placing your hands on his shoulders. His hands flew to your hips, gripping them roughly as you lifted yourself over his hard cock. 

  
"I said I'd do anything you want..." Jumin started, leaning in and pressing a kiss against your neck and leaving a lengthy trail of them, down to your collarbone and then to your breasts. "That I'd give myself to you... Now, what is it that you want from me?"

  
You chuckled, cutting yourself off when you slowly sank down onto his length, biting your lip as you were filled to the brim. "I... I want-" Jumin watched you struggle to compose yourself as he bucked his hips up into you, making you writhe. You paused, leaning in to speak right next to his ear in a hushed tone even though nobody else was around to hear. "I want you- All of you. I want you to destroy me, rip me apart. Do everything you want to me, Jumin."

  
"Damn," Jumin whispered, hands still firmly gripping your hips as he switched positions, still inside of you. You were on your back now, Jumin hovering over you with your wrists grasped tightly in his hands. You automatically wrapped your legs around his waist, shocked at how fast he started thrusting into you. The ravenette released your wrists to rest his forearms on either side of your head so he could balance himself, fucking you at such a relentless pace that you couldn't decide on where to focus your energy. "If you keep talking like that, it'll drive me wild. I won't be able to control myself around you."

  
"Then don't."

  
"Say my name again," Jumin ordered, using one hand to land in your hair and roughly pull your head back. You did just that, gasping loudly as he pounded into your tight heat, the pain caused by him pulling on your rustled (h/c) locks only adding to the sensation. Using his free hand, the director moved it down in between your legs to use his fingers so he could hurriedly rub your clit. "Do it."

  
"J- Ah, Jumin...!" You cried out, not caring if the guards outside heard, thoroughly convinced that you were being pushed into the mattress so firmly that your imprint would be left in it when you two were done. 

  
Jumin grunted, shivering slightly as he felt your nails dig into his back, scratching at the pale skin hard enough to make it burn. The heels of your feet pressed into the bottom of your back as your legs tightened against his waist, _and_ \- 

  
"Oh my God, you're beautiful." The way it came out was unexpected, sounding more like a sudden realization than like a fact that he'd known from the second he saw you, but he couldn't help it as he looked down at you; cheeks flushed bright red, (e/c) eyes clouded with lust, soft (s/c) skin covered in a light layer of sweat. Jumin moved the hand that was in your hair to caress your cheek, brushing away a tear that had fallen. "I'll give you everything, (y/n)..."

  
Suddenly, you froze, throwing your head back into the mattress as your eyes squeezed shut. Jumin leaned forward and kissed you messily, the taste of you on his tongue like sugar. With another jolt and a muffled moan into his mouth, he felt your walls squeeze around him. Your legs were shaking around his waist, your kisses were sloppier, and you weren't moving your hips against his as steadily as you had been before. You'd cum that easily, and just the thought that he was able to do that made him keen, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipping it as he came inside of the condom. The feeling was elating as he moved his hands off of your skin and back on the mattress to keep himself from crushing you with his late, his entire body going numb as he felt the pleasure course through his veins and ring in his ears. Finally, pulling away from you, Jumin broke the kiss and pulled out. He sat back on the bed and took the condom off, struggling to tie it off for a moment before placing it in the bottom of the waste bin next to his nightstand. 

  
Without wasting a second, you crawled under the blankets on your side of the bed, gesturing for him to move under the covers as well. Jumin did just that, sweeping back the dark hair that had stuck to his forehead due to the sweat that had collected there.

  
_Ah, my hair is getting too long... Perhaps I should cut it soon... Or I could start slicking it back? I wonder what (y/n) would think of that._

  
You didn't waste any time, covering both of you before rolling over to be closer to him. 

  
"I'm in love with you, Jumin." You whispered, allowing him to pull you close to him, entangling your legs as his arms wrapped around your body.

  
"Me too." Jumin responded, pressing a kiss into your hair as you buried your face into his shoulder, breasts brushing against his abdomen. "I mean, I'm in love with you too. Let's go to sleep..." The ravenette reached over to turn the lamp off before returning to where he was with you and letting his eyes fall shut. "I'll make you strawberry pancakes in the morning?"

  
"With Earl Grey?"

  
"If that's what you'd like." Jumin agreed, starting to doze off. He heard his phone buzz repeatedly, probably just Zen blowing up the chatroom, but he didn't want to focus on that. "I'll be sure to make the pancakes the way you like them. I recall your conversation with Yoosung about it in the chatroom."

  
"Alright, but only if you let me help you with the cooking." He was going to stop you, tell you that you shouldn't have to work, but you continued before he could. "Don't try to stop me. Good night, Jumin. I love you."

  
"I love you too. Good night."


End file.
